


Nothing Personal

by calamityqueen



Series: The Hunter's Spy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Slapping, Betrayal, Dirty Talk, Dom Boba Fett, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Boba Fett, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reward, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, Switching Sides, as a treat, hhhh, maybe i should write a lando/reader prequel, suggested lando/reader but they just friends now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: (Sequel to "See You Again.")"Y/n! What are you doing?!" Han shouted, moving forward only to be held back by Lando and Leia."It's nothing personal Han," you looked back at them for a brief moment, "it's just business."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Darth Vader, Boba Fett & Firmus Piett, Boba Fett & Han Solo, Boba Fett & Leia Organa, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Reader, Darth Vader & Reader, Han Solo & Darth Vader, Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Lando Calrissian & Boba Fett, Lando Calrissian & Darth Vader, Lando Calrissian & Han Solo, Lando Calrissian & Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian & Reader, Lando Calrissian/Reader, Leia Organa & Reader, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: The Hunter's Spy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> ESB takes place (apparently) five years after the events of ANH, so now I'm fully picturing Mr. Temuera Morisson under Boba's helmet.

"Bounty Hunters?" The admiral looked up at the star destroyer's bridge in disgust, glaring at the professional killers, "we don't need that scum." 

Behind his helmet, Boba flickered his eyes down to the disgruntled officer as he spoke with his peers, going about their own way to find the rebels and some kid named "Skywalker." Boba returned his attention to Lord Vader as he spoke, giving the group of bounty hunters he summoned, himself included, their task. 

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive," Vader explained, walking down the line of hunters, halting abruptly at Boba, "No disintegrations," the imperial lord pointed a warning finger at him. Boba smirked under his helmet, proud that one of the highest imperials knows his reputation. 

"As you wish," Fett replied, already knowing his plan of action, how he was to find the Millennium Falcon, and cash in on two high-priced bounties. 

While the other hunters walked off to their ships to start their search, Fett approached Vader, "Y'know Vader, I could tell you where your rebels are right now," the Mandalorian bounty hunter was smug, knowing that he was going to cash in while his peers would be left in the dust. 

"And how would you know that, Fett?" Vader questioned, turning his attention back to the Mandalorian.

"Let me make a call and I can show you," Fett tilted his helmet to the side, practically daring the Sith to deny him. 

"Let the bounty hunter send a transmission," Vader turned to an officer, who replied immediately with a "yes, my lord."

»»————- ★ ————-««

You were cleaning one of your many blasters in the Falcon's hull, humming to yourself to tune out the arguing between Han and the Princess. Frankly, you were fed up with this whole situation; you weren't getting paid, and you getting involved in a war that you wanted no side in. You didn't care who ran the galaxy-- you just wanted to make a living. Suddenly, the com in your pocket vibrated, and you grinned. Looking around, you saw Chewie still attempting to fix the hyperdrive, the droid talking to him endlessly, and the two lovebirds themselves bickering like an old married couple. Seizing your chance, you sneaked off to your quarters, and accepted the call. 

A smile tugged at your lips as Boba's form appeared on the holo, "Cyar'ika," your lover greeted you, nodding his helmet. 

"Boba," you replied, a knowing smirk growing, "calling to cash in on Solo's bounty?"

"You know me too well, sweetheart. What's your status?" his voice held the aura of a chuckle despite the modulator. 

"Falcon's damaged, hyperdrive's shot. We're on our way to Cloud City on Bespin. Han's hoping Calrissian will help him with repairs." you told him. You heard footsteps coming in your room's direction, and looked away briefly before returning your focus to the call, "we should be there in a few hours without the functioning hyperdrive-- gives you good time to set a trap."

"Thank you, cyar'ika," Boba affirmed, "and don't be surprised if you see imperials-- they want the Princess."

"Understood," you nodded, "I have to go, someone's coming."

"Stay safe, pretty girl. You have a nice reward waiting for you," he was teasing you, and you knew a smirk was on that gorgeous face of his. 

"Don't tease me, Fett," your eyes flashed with lust, "see you on Bespin." you shut off the holo, tucking it away in your back pocket just as Han approached your door. 

"Y/n, can you help me and Chewie with some of this wiring, since 'her worship' won't talk to me." Han asked, and you nodded your reply, stretching your limbs briefly before walking off to help Han with whatever needed fixing on this trainwreck of a ship. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

"No, I don't have a landing permit," Han tried explaining again to the Cloud City pilots, "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian--" his explanation was cut short as the two fighters fired upon the Falcon in warning. The already very-damaged ship shook at the blasts' impact, "Woahwoahwoah Wait a minute! Let me explain!" Han shouted in fear. You gripped the seat in front of you as the tremors subsided, and you sighed in annoyance. 

"Han I thought you knew this person?" Leia glared at him, her grip on to Han's chair tightening. Chewie roared something wookie-- you never understood a word he said, but Han always seemed to know, for some reason. Han's face contorted to a cringe as he flipped some switches, "Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that." he said in response to Chewbacca, and also to reassure himself. 

One of the ships pulled up next to the Falcon, "Permission granted, land on platform 327." the pilot informed him, and Han thanked the pilot before making the adjustments to land. "There's nothing to worry about, we go way back, Lando and me," Han muttered, and you couldn't help your breathy laugh at that. Oh they go way back alright. 

Once landed, the group of you exited the ship, only to find no one on the landing platform to greet you.

"I don't like this," Leia said, shaking her head. 

"Well, what would you like, your highness?" you huffed, rolling your eyes. You could feel her glare through the back of your head.

"Look, don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Trust me," Han reassured her, and as he spoke, the door to the landing platform opened, and you all turned to see Lando Calrissian standing in the doorway talking with someone. Han walked up to Chewie and you, "Keep your eyes on him, huh?" and you nodded, Chewie giving him a noise of understanding. 

Han walked up to Lando, his arms outstretched in universal greeting. Lando, accompanied by with what appeared to be his own personal group of soldiers, wasn't as welcoming. "You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled." Lando put his hands on his hips, his cape waving in the Bespin winds. Han raised a brow, clearly confused at Lando's hostility. Your mouth twitched, restraining your amusement. You knew the smuggler and gambler-- he was just messing with Solo.

Lando suddenly pulled Han into a friendly embrace, laughing. Han started laughing too, understanding that his old friend was just pulling his leg. "How ya doing you old pirate?" Lando asked, "How've you been? What are you doing here?" 

The man who was talking to Lando in the doorway, turned around and directed the small group of soldiers to return inside the building. No longer feeling threatened, you and Chewbacca moved forward to say hello to the gambler. "Repairs," Han pointed aimlessly back at his ship, "I thought you could help me out."

"What have you done with my ship?" Lando's smile fell, his face growing more serious. "Your ship?" Han questioned incredulously, "Hey, remember you lost her to me fair and square." 

It was at this point that Lando noticed you and the wookie. "How you doing, Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?" his dark eyes lit up as they fell upon you, "Y/n! You look as gorgeous as ever, sweetheart," he shifted away from Han, taking your hand in his and giving it a gentlemanly kiss.

"Still ever the charmer, aren't you Calrissian," you laugh, a light blush dusting the tips of your ears. He smiled against the back of your hand before raising his head, noticing Leia behind you.

"And hello, what have we here?" Lando let go of your hand to approach the princess. A quick glance behind you told that the Alderaanian princess was not amused with this situation in the slightest. "Welcome, I'm Lando Calrissian, the administrator of this facility," he smiled at her, "and who might you be?" 

"Leia," she replied, smiling politely. Ever the gentleman, Lando took her hand and placed a kiss on it, "Welcome, Leia."

"Alright, alright, you old smooth-y," Han stepped in between them after a moment, taking Leia's hand from Lando, holding it himself as they walked ahead into the building. Chewbacca walked right behind them while you hung back, waiting politely for Lando. Lando grinned at you, offering his arm, which you accepted, and the two of you walked togehter as C3-P0 was introducing himself, who let out an indignit "well, really," before following behind you. 

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asked, and the two lovebirds halted to talk to the smuggler. 

"Hyperdrive," Han responded, and Calrissian nodded, "I'll get my people to work on it." 

Walking into the building, Lando and Han conversed, catching up, as it had been years since they've last seen one another. You surveyed the area in your peripherals, your bounty hunter instincts in full swing as you looked for any sign of Boba or imperials. They defiantly would have gotten here by now, and you wondered what kind of trap they set for their rebels. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

"Y'know Y/n, you don't have to stick around with him if he's giving you that much trouble," Lando said, leaning up against a wall. talking, catching up while waiting for updates on the Falcon. You decided to accompany Lando to give Han and Leia their space, and you vented some of your recent frustrations to your old friend. 

"Yeah, well luckily I plan on dipping out soon. I'm sure Han knows that too, but it's a lot sooner than he thinks it is." you replied, tilting your head back on the smooth white wall. Lando raised his brow, a subtle smirk growing on his face, "you planning on sticking around, sweetheart?" His eyes flashed with something dangerous, and you laughed, not unkindly, remembering the times you had spent with him. They were good, but he was nothing compared to your beskar warrior. 

"Hm... maybe," you teased, though in your head you knew you wouldn't be staying. 

"What can I do to convince you, hm?" he murmured, leaning closer to you, his eyes flickered to your lips. Before you could back away and deny his advances, one of Lando's men approached him, confiding that the Falcon was almost fully repaired, and that _he_ was waiting. You wondered who _he_ was, but you decided not to ask. Lando nodded, an unusual stone-cold expression on his face. Turning back to you, his usual charming smile returned, he extended his arm to you again, and you took it to walk back to the room he presented to Han and Leia. 

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

Walking down the halls of Cloud City, Lando escorted your small group to the dining hall, and explained how he ran the mining operation as Baron Administrator of Bespin. "Since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the jurisdiction of the Empire." 

"So you're apart of the mining guild then?" Leia asked, her arm securely looped around Han's as they walked. This time, you and Lando did not walk arm in arm as they did; he seemed more tense than he usually was, and you assumed that this was Boba's trap. You wondered how your bounty hunter was able to convince Calrissian to sell out Han, but you didn't exactly have time to dwell on it. 

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed, which is advantageous for everyone, since our clients are anxious to avoid attention to themselves." Lando replied smoothly. Han and Leia did not appear to notice Lando's unease, but your years of bounty hunting experience, and your once-close friendship with Calrissian made it painfully obvious for you. 

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's gonna find out about your little operation? Shut you down?" Han inquired, and Lando sighed a bit. 

"It's always been a danger but it looms like a shadow over everything we built here. But things have developed that will ensure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever," Lando paused at an intricately designed door, pressing the access button and looking at Han with what almost looked like regret. 

The door began to slide open, and you heard the breathing before seeing who was making the noise. The Imperial Lord Vader was seated at the far head of the table, and he rose as the door fully opened. Han's eyes widened in shock, and he pulled out his blaster, firing at the mechanical enforcer, who seemed to deflect all three shots before pulling Han's blaster to him, what was that weird power called? Right, the Force. 

"We would be honored if you would join us," Vader spoke, and as if on cue, Boba stepped into the room, his blaster rifle in hand. A small smile grew on your face at the sight of your lover. Behind you, the sound of footsteps echoed as stormtroopers closed off any method of escape. 

"I had no choice," Lando explained when Han looked at him angrily, "they arrived a few hours before you did; they knew you were coming. I'm sorry." 

"How--" Leia's face scrunched in confusion at that. 

"Bring your little spy forward, Fett. You have both done a valuable service to the Empire." Vader commanded, turning to the bounty hunter. 

Boba shifted the blaster down, holding it in his left hand. His right hand rose to beckon you with two fingers, and you couldn't resist your lover's call even if you wanted to. As you moved forward, you heard the angry cries of the rebels. 

"Y/n! What are you doing?!" Han shouted, moving forward only to be held back by Lando and Leia. 

"You traitorous snake!" Leia yelled, and you couldn't help but scoff at her insult. 

"It's nothing personal Han, Princess," you looked back at them for a brief moment, "it's just business." you returned your attention to Boba, grinning wickedly. When you reached grabbing distance, he yanked you to his chest, his hand falling to your ass and squeezing it in a possessive manner, "Good girl," he growled, the modulator crackling slightly. You flushed at his actions and his words.

"I'm sorry," Lando repeated, much quieter than before, you almost couldn't hear it. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Han replied, his glare cold in your direction as he Leia, and Chewbacca stepped fully into the room. Vader once again sat at the head of the table, while you and Boba stood by his side. 

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

You couldn't say you felt _nothing_ as Han's screams echoed from the room where the imperials set up their own torture chamber. Perhaps it was a twinge of guilt? You didn't hate Han, not at all. He was a good business partner--sometimes-- and he was a good person to talk to. Just like you had said in the dining hall, _it was nothing personal._ It was just business. You were helping your lover cash in on a big bounty, you didn't give a womp rat's' ass that it was helping the Empire set a trap for Luke. You didn't have anything against that kid either-- _it was just business._

While his screams rang, an awkward look was shared between yourself, Boba, and Lando. You could tell Lando was just as surprised by your "betrayal" as Han and Leia were. Despite all of your bounty hunter's intuition, you couldn't tell if your old flame looked upon you differently. Not that it would have mattered, anyway. The one that held your heart currently had an arm around your waist, securing you to his side. You knew Boba could be quite possessive, but you're not sure what could have tipped him off about the history you had with Calrissian.

Soon Han's screams of pain ceased, and Lord Vader exited the small room. Lando attempted to approach him, but the imperial lord paid him no mind, instead turning his attention to Boba and yourself. "You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker," he informed you, before briskly walking ahead. 

Letting go of you to walk behind the imposing war lord, you and your Mandalorian walked side-by-side. "He's no good to me dead," Boba spoke gruffly, his grip on his blaster rifle tightening. A sudden wave of confusion ran through you as you wondered what could have prompted that statement. What was the Empire going to do to Han? 

"He will not be _permanently_ damaged," Vader assured him, stepping into the elevator that stood at the end of the hallway. 

"Lord Vader!" Lando shouted, finally getting the imperial's attention, "what about Leia and the Wookie?" 

"They must never again leave this city," Vader told Calrissian, and you could practically feel Lando's anger. 

"That was never a condition of our agreement! Nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" the Baron of Bespin was seething, the tension between Vader and Lando rising by the moment. 

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly?" Vader questioned, and Lando grew silent. He knew better than to risk his people and his operation to Vader's wrath. "No." 

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave the Garrison here," the imperial had said, the light threat of occupation hung heavy in the air as the elevator door closed. 

"Let's go, cyare," Boba murmured, turning around sharply, and you followed, only offering Lando one last glance before turning forward, your mind leaving Han, Leia, and Lando behind, only focusing on your future with Boba. 

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

The next thing you knew, you and Boba were escorting Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and that terribly annoying droid down a series of hallways alongside imperial stormtroopers. To the Carbon Freeze zone. You knew how risky putting a quary in carbonite could be-- that's why neither you or Boba kept a Carbon Freezer on your ships. If the client wants their quary alive, they'll get it alive. If they want it dead, they'll get it dead. Carbonite left too much open to chance. But Vader wanted to use Solo as a test before Skywalker to arrive, so a test Han will be. Your emotions were steeled-- you just wanted to get off of this planet so you could spend time with your lover, and start up hunting quaries again by his side. You didn't care about Han, Leia, Chewbacca, or Luke at this point; you just wanted to get this all over with. 

You stood with Boba as the Stormtroopers guided Han right behind where Lando stood, overseeing the final adjustments to the carbon chamber. You saw Han's mouth move, and saw Lando respond, but you couldn't hear what they said over the hissing and humming of the carbon chamber itself. Vader approached you and the Mandalorian, and Boba moved to talk with the imperial, "What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to us," Boba questioned, and you tilted your head to the side at Vader, empathizing Boba's question. 

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies," Vader replied curtly, he then turned, shouting to his men, "put him in!" 

Chewbacca roared angrily, throwing two stormtroopers over the side of the grate floors. C3-P0 was wailing in a pathetic panic on the Wookie's back as Chewbacca fought the troopers. You reached for your holstered blaster, and Boba raised his rifle to fire, only for Vader to push the weapon down. Han shouted at his friend to stop, grabbing his arm while the stormtroopers cuffed the beast. 

"The princess, you have to take care of her," you heard Han say, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes. What kind of stupid romance-holo level drama is this? You saw Leia say something to Han, but again, the carbon chamber's hisses were far too loud for you to hear exactly what was said, but through reading her lips, the Princess had said "I love you," before leaning up to give the smuggler a kiss. _Well, it's better late then never_ , you supposed. 

Two stormtroopers dragged Han away from the Princess, putting him on the platform that then descended into the carbon chamber. A cloud of carbon filled the area, and moments later, arose a massive block of carbonite, with Han Solo at its center. The expression on his face was pained, but you felt nothing. Lando moved to check the vitals, kneeling down to look at the small flashing screens. 

"Well Calrissian," Vader modulated expectantly, "did he survive?" 

"Yes, he's alive," Lando replied, his voice void of emotion, "and in perfect hibernation." 

Vader turned to you and Boba, "he's all yours, bounty hunters." You both nodded respectfully, and he waved a hand, ordering a group of stormtroopers to assist you in taking your quary back to the Slave One. 

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

You missed the Slave One; it was a comfortable size, and it truly felt like home much more than the Falcon or even your first ship in your fledgling bounty hunting days. You properly situated carbon-frozen Han in the cargo hold, making sure he wouldn't fly everywhere and possibly break the hibernation, which would likely kill him, while Boba was up in the cockpit, setting course for Tatooine to cash in on his bounty. You moved to sit in the co-pilots chair, but a set of arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you down into the pilot's chair, settling you on Boba's lap. 

He had removed his codpiece, you noticed instantly, and you felt something hard press up against your ass. You bit your lips as you held back a grin, subtly grinding back against him, and your mandalorian hummed low in his throat, his grip on your waist tightening. "You were such a good girl today, weren't you Y/n?" his modulated voice rumbled in your ear. 

"Always for you, Boba," you sighed as you heard the tell-tale hiss of his helmet being removed. His plush lips attacked your throat, kissing and biting and sucking. One of the hands that was on your waist moved south, cupping your mound. 

"You deserve a reward, don't you mesh'la?" Boba murmured in your ear, biting at your lobe almost roughly, and you mewled. "Tell me who you belong to, Y/n. Who's pussy is this?" he growled, squeezing your mound tightly, and a high-pitched moan escaped your lips at the harsh treatment. 

"You! I'm yours, Boba, I'm yours, and my pussy is yours!" you gasped when Boba abruptly stood, his arms holding you securely to his armored chest while you rotated in his grip, facing him and wrapping your legs around his midsection. Your lips clashed together passionately, his tongue immediately finding purchase in your mouth and dominating your senses. Boba walked over to the ladder that lead back down into the hull of the ship, and climbed down it without putting you down or separating your lips. The feat of strength made your cunt clench around nothing. 

He carried you to his quarters, stopping at the foot of his cot and set you down gently, a stark contrast to all the rough treatment he had given you thus far. "Let me reward you for being so helpful for me, using yourself as my own tracking beacon to cash in on such a hefty bounty." Boba cupped your cheek, his dark eyes blazing with a mix of adoration and lust, "Neither of us will have to work for a good while once Jabba rewards us. Strip for me, cyare." You instantly followed his order, removing your tunic, breast band, pants, and underwear in a matter of moments. By the time you were finished, Boba had just removed the last of his armor. His glove-less hand moved to stroke your soaked folds while his lips met yours once again, growling into your mouth at the wetness he found between your thighs. 

"Hands and knees, pretty girl," Boba ordered after separating his lips from yours, taking the hand soaked by your juices to his lips while the other worked down the zipper of his flight suit. You rolled onto your front, sliding down so that your chest was flat with the cot, and your ass was in the air-- just how Boba liked you. "Good girl, so good for me Y/n," his hands rubbed the globes of your ass, before one hand came down on it in a rough spank. You gasped at the sudden strike, the pain quickly morphed to pleasure as his calloused hands soothed the sting, before the other hand came down on your other cheek, which earned him a moan. 

"My beautiful, beautiful girl, my little badass warrior, my sneaky little spy. You're so good to me, baby. I'm never letting you go, not again," Boba slotted his length against your core, rubbing it up and down in your wetness, and you whined at the teasing touches. He pressed the tip against your entrance, which was your only warning before he slid into you in one powerful thrust. 

You cried out like a loth-cat in heat as your mandalorian started a brutal pace, his powerful hips ramming against your ass. Oh, how you longed for this. The holo calls late at night for mutual masturbation sessions could never replicate the pure pleasure of your beloved taking you and making you his once again. He groaned out praises as his hands came down on your ass, spiking the pleasure already heating up in your core. 

"You're mine, pretty girl. Not Han's," _slap_ , "not Lando's," _slap_ , "not anyone else's in this entire fucking galaxy," the possessive growl in his voice made your dizzy in the best way, "you're fucking mine, Y/n, ner cyar'ika, do you understand?" he yanked you up by the hair, your back meeting his toned chest, your head resting on his collarbone. 

"Yes!" you screamed as Boba found that sensitive spot deep in you that brought your release so much closer, "I'm yours, only yours, Boba! Please, let me cum, please~" you whined desperately, trying to meet his thrusts. 

"That's right, Y/n, my good girl, ner kar'ta, _ner riduur'ika_ ," Boba groaned, his thrusts stuttering, "cum for me, _now_." 

You screamed his name at your release, covering his cock and squeezing impossibly tight around him. Boba's release came soon after, growling your name and filling you with his cum. He pressed his forehead against your shoulder, breathing heavily as you both came down from your climaxes. Without leaving your tight heat, Boba laid you down on your sides, and he holds you close to his chest. 

"Boba?" you whispered, thinking about what he said so deep in the moment of passion. He hummed in acknowledgement and you continued, "what does 'kar'ta' and 'riduur'ika' mean?" You knew a few words of Mando'a, mostly the little nicknames Boba usually calls you; cyare, cyar'ika, and mesh'la. But you had never heard those words before. You heard Boba's voice audibly hitch in his throat, and he sighed. 

"Kar'ta means 'heart,'" he explained, and he shakily inhaled before explaining the second word, "riduur means 'partner,' or 'spouse.' the 'ika' makes it 'little partner.'" 

Boba buried his face in your hair, his grip on your waist tightening. He was embarrassed. You smiled, mewling quietly as you turned to face him, his cock still nestled inside you. 

"I love you, Boba," you whispered, taking his face in your hands, "I will never leave you again. I would want nothing more to be... to be your riduur'ika," you smiled as tears of happiness started brimming in you eyes, gazing at your love, the most feared, and most handsome, bounty hunter in the galaxy. 

"Once we cash in on Solo, we're going somewhere nice and peaceful, so we can make our riduurok-- our marriage agreement. I know this is sudden, but--" you pressed a quick kiss to his lips to silence him. "Bounty hunting is a complicated profession. We must live every day like it's our last. Once we get Jabba's reward, we will get married." you assured him, not caring about how quick this development came. 

"I love you, Y/n, ner riduur'ika," Boba whispered against your lips, and you grinned. 

"I know, Boba," you kissed him slowly, before parting for just a brief moment, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Boba does not stick around at Jabba's palace for Han's rescue, he's off either getting married to Y/n on a beautiful planet (I dont wanna say Naboo that's basic; maybe my original planet Avaria? from my Jango Fett/Reader/Obi-Wan series?) or he's on a lovely honeymoon making love to his wife every night. No Sarlaac Pit for him.


End file.
